Apart
by Superherotiger
Summary: The New Jedi Temple has just been attacked, and in a rush the Ghost crew go in search of any survivors. But what they find is anything but good news, and Ezra's daughter, Rey, is no where to be found... (Sad One-shot, using the Rey is a Bridger theory. Enjoy!)


**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm super sorry! I know this isn't a Super Bomb, but it still probably won't be ready for another few weeks… I'M SO SORRY! But anyways, I wrote this sad one-shot because I love the idea that Ezra is Rey's father so,** ** _so_** **much! I even made two drawings that go along with this story** ** _(Check it out on my Tumblr at 'Superherotiger' ;D)_** **, and if you like it let me know in the reviews! I always love to hear your opinions! :D**

 **Hopefully this one-shot can quench your thirst until the next Super Bomb, and I hope you all have an amazing day! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

Before the Ghost had even touched the surface of the planet Ezra propelled himself off the ramp in a powerful leap.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear Kanan shouting his name from behind, rolling onto the soft, damp soil and jumping to his feet. The world was shrouded in darkness, thick rolling clouds storming up above as a slight drizzle of rain hit his features. He couldn't see much until the dust started the settle, the Ghost landing heavily behind him.

"Ezra!" he heard Kanan call again, the footsteps of his mentor speeding towards him.

But the male wasn't listening. He was focused only on one thing… He was only focused on _her_ …

When the message had been beamed out of an attack on the New Jedi Temple, the Ghost crew had been the first to act. The idea alone was almost unfathomable. Who would attack Luke's Jedi order? Especially during a period where peace ran strong with the New Republic.

Ezra couldn't believe it. He… _wouldn't_ believe it!

With a push from his legs the man broke out into a sprint, running forward with a fierce determination while reaching out for that presence… _any_ presence for that matter.

But all he felt was the cold, the icy chill that seeped all the way into his core.

In each second that passed Ezra's search only became more desperate, his boots digging into the mud beneath as he panted raggedly. Kanan's voice was blown away in the wind as the dark sky above rumbled and growled. And regardless of the fact that he couldn't see his path in this murky night, he pushed onward, holding his breath and praying to the force she was alright.

Then suddenly, Ezra's foot snagged on something.

He immediately tripped onto the ground, mud sliding up his side as he stabbed his fingers into the dirt to stabilise himself. Gliding for a few more seconds over the slick ground, Ezra whipped his head back to stare at what he'd fallen over.

He squinted, unable to make out its dark silhouette as the rain fogged his vision.

 _CRACK!_

The lightning flashed above, illuminating the object for a single moment.

But it was long enough for Ezra to finally realise what he'd tripped over, almost screaming in terror as he scrambled back in the mud.

The surroundings grew dark again, but Ezra's heartbeat raced as the image of a young, _lifeless_ boy with blood smeared all over his face and chest stayed engrained into his vision.

Clambering to his feet in distress, the Jedi whipped around and shifted his gaze to the horizon as yet another streak of lightning brightened the eerie sky.

But Ezra's face paled when he saw tens, maybe even _hundreds_ of other bodies scattered across the field, figures of various sizes laying there, as still as statues. The world fell into darkness again, but Ezra's petrified gaze flickered to the enormous shadow a little to his left. He wanted to be wrong, he wanted to be imagining it… But with another crack and flash from above, Ezra's worst nightmare had finally been confirmed.

The outline of the Jedi Temple, the building that once stood so tall was enlightened, revealing its shattered structure and crumbling walls. This beautiful piece of architecture was stripped, exploded and branded with lightsaber chars, the stone dull and lifeless, just like the many other people, other _children of the force_ were.

It finally dawned on Ezra as he stepped back with a gasp.

He bumped into someone, but he didn't even notice when Kanan gently placed his hand on his shoulder, his touch so foreign in Ezra's moment of realisation.

"Ezra," he spoke solemnly.

The younger male didn't reply immediately, his mouth opening and closing, but no sound leaving his lips. Until finally, with a hitch in his chest, he stuttered fearfully "T-Tell me I'm dreaming, Kanan… tell me this is a-a nightmare…"

His master said nothing, but simply squeezed his shoulder as a sign of support.

Ezra's heartbeat picked up again, as he went to step forward and screamed " _REY!_ "

"Ezra," Kanan's hand pulled him back, electric blue eyes scanning the sea of bodies for the young child. But his mentor's tone was low, and gentle, as he murmured with sorrow "We scanned for lifeforms when we landed…"

"I'm sorry…"

Ezra already felt tears forming in the back of his eyes, but it was only when Kanan said the final words that his heart broke into a million pieces.

" _There are no survivors…"_

Immediately, a raw, painful weep escaped Ezra's lips, his legs growing weak as he collapsed onto the soil beneath him.

He cried fiercely in that moment, and as if the heavens itself were mourning, the storm grew louder and the rain fell harder. The male's clothes and skin began to get drenched, but he didn't even care. His eyes were burning with tears, his heart _shattered_.

With his head hung low, Ezra's mind shifted back through his memories, back to the moment he stood in this very place and said goodbye to his little girl…

* * *

 _"_ _Luke!" Ezra greeted cheerily._

 _"_ _Ezra! I got your message! It's great to see you again!" the Jedi smiled as he stepped forward. He glanced at the figure in his arms curiously and asked "Is this your daughter? My how she's grown."_

 _A proud grin pulled at Ezra's lips as he shifted his attention to the little girl in his arms who hid her face away meekly. "Don't worry darling," he cooed warmly. "This is Master Luke. He won't hurt you."_

 _The child glanced up at him with her dazzling hazel eyes, her expression pulled into a suspicious pout._

 _Ezra smiled softly. "Where's my Rey of sunshine?"_

 _There was a reluctant pause, before Rey flashed a charming, lively grin._

 _"_ _Ah, there it is!" Ezra teased lightly, pressing a kiss against her forehead and causing the child to giggle. But there was a deep pain in Ezra's voice as he hesitantly raised his gaze back to Luke, his eyes shadowing over darkly._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Luke, but I'm afraid I can't stay for long," he admitted drearily. "Kanan and I are getting closer to finally destroying what remains of the Sith, but, that comes with lots of unnecessary dangers…"_

 _"_ _I completely understand Ezra," the master replied encouragingly. "And I can assure you, Rey will be well looked after while you're away."_

 _Ezra shot Luke a weary smile, before he gently lowered himself to the ground and placed Rey stably on her feet. On his knee, her father remained eye-level with the girl as he mustered a weak smile and brushed some unseen dust off her shoulder._

 _"_ _Darling," Ezra started, his eyes showing a different emotion to his face. "Daddy has to go away for a while."_

 _The child asked "Can I come with you?"_

 _"_ _I'm afraid not."_

 _Confused, Rey pried "Why not?"_

 _He sighed sympathetically, replying "Sorry Honey, but it's very dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt."_

 _Her little brows furrowed tightly as her hand rested on her father's shoulder, and she gripped onto the fabric of his shirt tightly and mumbled "You're leaving me?"_

 _"_ _Of course not darling, you're just…_ visiting _Master Luke for a month or so, that's all," Ezra assured her gently. "You're going to love it here! There's tons of other kids just like you. I'm pretty sure Luke has a nephew who'd love to meet as well."_

 _She didn't seem convinced, her gaze growing anxious as she shifted from foot to foot. It was hurting Ezra too. He loved his daughter dearly, and there wouldn't be a day in his life where he didn't think of her… but the risks were too high. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her while Kanan and him were out hunting for trouble essentially._

 _She'd be safer with Luke… She'd be safe at the temple…_

 _That's what Ezra kept telling himself anyway._

 _So lovingly, the male placed his hands on Rey's shoulders and kissed her forehead, pulling back and saying "I love you to Lothal and back Rey, and I'll be back soon. I promise."_

 _The girl pouted, before she replied uncertainly "Promise?"_

 _Ezra smiled, saying "Of course my darling. I'll be back before you know it."_

 _There was a tense moment, before Rey lunged forward, wrapping her arms tightly around her father's neck in a warm embrace. "I love you Daddy," she whispered timidly._

 _Ezra could feel his eyes beginning to sting, but he pushed it away and returned his daughter's hug fiercely, securing her in his arms one last time before he left._

 _Luke stepped forward after a few moments, and Ezra reluctantly pulled away, taking one last look into Rey's gleaming eyes before carefully raising her hand up to the Jedi Master._

 _Luke softly took Rey's hand in his, and began to guide her away._

 _Her expression was one of great sorrow as she hesitantly held her other arm out for her father, unwilling to break their gazes. Ezra, still on his knee, put on a fake façade of confidence and smiled warmly. He held his hand out, and with each step Rey's small hand slid along Ezra's arm, until finally, their fingertips parted, their touch absent._

 _Rey was still looking back at her father with wide eyes and her hand extended back to him, but never the less she didn't resist Luke's gentle guidance as he began walking her towards the temple ahead._

 _The sight of her desperate expression hurt Ezra deeply, but he mustered his courage and held a smile, telling himself she'd be okay…_

 _She'd be safer with Luke…_

 _She'd be safer at the temple…_

* * *

Lies…

I'd fed myself with lies…

And now she was gone… my _daughter_ was gone…

My tears fell from my face and blended into the already muddy soil, the thunder above drowning out the sounds of my pitiful sobs. I reached forward with my hand, as if to reach out to her, as if to get her back…

But she was gone. My Rey was gone forever. And it was all _my_ fault.

So as I cried out in agony, my weeps getting carried throughout the desolate, lifeless temple, I asked myself one question…

 _Why did I ever let her go?_


End file.
